Digimon: When Worlds Collide
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: A co-fanfic I wrote with SuperSaiyanCrash After the defeat of Quazrtzmon, the heroes and their Digimon are returned back to their worlds, however, something goes wrong and Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Guilmon and Renamon are mistakenly sent into Shoutmon's world, but all isn't bad as love soon blooms between the lost Digimon.


Tagiru and Gumdramon smiled in victory as they had finally defeated Quartzmon, capturing him in Tagiru's Fusion Loader putting an end to the twisted Digimon's evil and saving both worlds

"I'll hold onto this Digi-Egg." Shoutmon stated, in which Tagiru and Gumdramon were a little surprised to see him in the darkness that was the remains of Quartzmon's core, his location to rewrite the data of both worlds in his twisted mind.

"Your majesty! Are you feeling okay now?" Gumdramon asked in concern.

"The world is saved thanks to you two." Mikey suddenly informed his friends in a proud tone, stepping out of the darkness.

"Mikey!" Tagiru could only say.

"No... I guess it's more like, thanks to everyone." Mikey corrected as all their friends emerged from the darkness. "Everyone here."

"The power of the past heroes who leapt through time to come here..." Mikey said, as the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors and DATS crew appeared around the heroic duo.

"And the power of Digimon who risked their lives for the fight. The power of our fellow Hunters. Our friends in school and the town, along with our dear families... Yes... It's because everyone combined their strengths." Mikey finished saying as everyone Tagiru and Gumdramon had encountered across their adventure were now standing by their side.

"Yeah, it was thanks to everyone's power!" Tagiru confirmed happily, before announcing to all. "Everyone here!"

With the battle over and peace restored, Tagiru and Gumdramon shook hands, only for the moment to be interrupted as a fierce wind picked up.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Gumdramon questioned in concern.

"Oh no!" The Old Clock Maker called out, before he explained as Digimon after Digimon were slowly sucked up and pulled away, while the same was happening to the humans. "Now that the Digi-Quartz is destroyed, all worlds are beginning to return to their normal selves! Digimon must be restored to the Digital World, humans must be restored to the Real World and the heroes must be restored to each of their own worlds."

"The time has come to say goodbye has come." The old man informed, before he was pulled back to the Real World.

"Gumdramon!" Tagiru called out as he continued to embrace his Digimon partner.

"Tagiru... I'm glad I met you!" Gumdramon replied, knowing their time together would soon be over.

"We became real superstars, didn't we?" Tagiru asked, already knowing the answer, in which Gumdramon smiled and stated. "Yeah, we're superstars!"

"We'll see each other again, right?" Tagiru then asked.

In reply, Gumdramon smiled and told his friend in all his honesty. "Yeah, one day."

With that said, neither could hold onto the other and were pulled back into their worlds, screaming out their partner's name as they did.

-In the Digital World, sometime later-

"Shoutmon! Shoutmon, wake up!" Gumdramon called out, shaking his unconscious friend, before he groaned and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Shoutmon questioned, rubbing his head as he got up, before the memories of the Digimon and humans being thrown around and back to their own worlds caused his eyes to snap open and ask in concern. "Gumdramon, how is everyone?"

"They're fine. Everyone is recovering in you castle, your majesty." Gumdramon reassured, before saying. "But we have a few more 'guests' than we started with."

Shoutmon was unsure of what Gumdramon meant by that until he looked behind the 'X' scarred Digimon and was stunned to see Agumon, Biyomon, Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Guilmon and Renamon, all on the ground, unconscious.

"What the? What are they doing here?" Shoutmon asked Gumdramon in confusion, before saying. "I thought the old man said that they'd be sent back to their worlds and timelines."

"Well it looks like something went wrong when the worlds were separating." Gumdramon replied, before he turned his attention to the unconscious Digimon and asked. "So what do we do with them?"

"For now I think it would be best to allow them inside to recover before finding a way to send them to their proper realities. But if they have human friends like us I know they're doing everything possible to get their friends back home." Shoutmon told Gumdramon.

"Right away, your majesty!" Gumdramon replied enthusiastically, slinging Biyomon over his shoulder, while Shoutmon picked up Gatomon, before the pair headed to Shoutmon's castle to gather any Digimon who could assist in carrying their new friends inside.

"Oh, I almost forgot, while you were out I informed her majesty you were back and she wishes to see you." Gumdramon informed.

"Thank you, Gumdramon." Shoutmon said as he and his dragon companion entered the castle of the Digimon King.

-An hour later-

Shoutmon, I think they are waking up." A female voice said as the darkness faded away when Agumon opened his eyes.

Agumon groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ouch." he said as he looked around to find Biyomon at his side, before the reptile Digimon then looked around and saw Veemon and Patamon waking up besides a still sleeping Gatomon and Guilmon awakening too.

While next to Guilmon was Renamon, who too was out cold.

"What the...? You guys are still here?" Agumon asked in confusion.

"Agumon?" Veemon questioned, before saying. "Wait... I thought we all gone back to our own worlds and timelines."

"You were, but something happened." They all heard Shoutmon say.

Turning around, Agumon, Veemon, Patamon and Guilmon to see Shoutmon sitting on a throne, Gumdramon on his left, while beside the red dragon Digimon was a female Digimon sitting by his side.

The Digimon had a pair of beautiful ruby coloured eyes and a bright yellow crescent moon shaped mark on her forehead.

Large rabbit-like adorned the top of her head and the sides, which were coloured amethyst around the tips.

While her classic rose colured skin complimented the beautiful crimson dress that adorned the rabbit-like Digimon, showing off her petit and slender legs.

"You?" Guilmon said in surprise, expecting to be at Takato's, before the bearer of the Hazard mark asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid something went wrong with the splitting of worlds after Quartzmon was captured and his Data was reverted to a Digi-Egg. I'm not sure why but you were sent into my Digital World instead of yours'." Shoutmon explained.

Hearing this filled the Agumon, Veemon, Patamon and Guilmon with shocke, before Patamon asked in worry. "You mean we're stuck here?"

"I'm afraid so." The female Digimon by Shoutmon's side replied solemnly, before she reassured them. "But please don't despair. We promise to find a way to get you all back home."

"And until then feel free to make yourselves at home." Shoutmon added in a friendly tone, which made the Digimon smile, not only by his generosity and his willingness to help them, but they all knew that their friends back in their realities were doing everything they could to bring them home.

"Thank you, your majesty." Agumon said, bowing in respect, followed by the others, which made the Digimon King smile, before saying. "You're more than welcome. But you don't have to be so formal with me. Just call me Shoutmon."

"And you already know me. The superstar Digimon, Gumdramon!" Gumdramon proudly announced, which sounded a little arrogant, but they all knew the hard work he and Tagiru put in defeating Quartzmon and deserved his title.

"And I'm Lunamon." The female Digimon introduced herself, before saying. "The Queen of the Digital World."

"The Queen of the Digital World?" Guilmon questioned, before he asked in a curious tone. "Shoutmon, does that mean that...?"

In reply, Shoutmon smiled, nodded his head, before saying. "That's right. Lunamon is my mate."

"We first met each other in the Disc Zone where Shoutmon, Mikey and his friends showed up and saved me and my friends when the Zone fell to pieces from the destruction the Bagra Army and Blue Flare caused." Lunamon explained, before she went on. "After we were saved, Shoutmon took such good care of us, espically me. Sharing his Digi-Bytes and protecting me from Blastmon, it was these actions that made me fall for him but I was too scared to say anything."

"But after Bagramon was defeated and Shoutmon became the Digimon King, he used the Code Crown's power to rebuild the Digital World and fix up all the damaged Zones. That's when I decided to show him my courage and strength, by confessing my feelings for him."

"And I'm glad she did." Shoutmon replied, before the Digimon King said. "After getting to know her in the Warrior Zone, I fell for her too, she was smart, caring and beautiful. But being in the middle of a battle against the Bagra Army and AxeKnightmon made it impossible for me to tell Lunamon I loved her as I didn't want her to come with us and wind up injured or worse."

"When the Bagramon, his army and AxeKnightmon were all defeated, we eventually met up in the Disc Zone he had repaired where we revealed our love to each other, before he claimed me as his mate and queen." Lunamon said, looking at her king lovingly as she did.

After ending their tale of love, all were interrupted as they heard moaning, in which they turned to see Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon getting up.

As the three females were being helped to their feet, Biyomon asked. "Agumon, what's going on? Where's everyone? Where's Sora? Wait, where are we?"

"We're in Shoutmon's Digital World." Agumon replied, which only caused Biyomon to further question. "What? Why?"

"We're not too sure but as Shoutmon told your friends, something went wrong when the worlds were separating and you were put in ours' by mistake." Gumdramon interrupted and explained, which, upon hearing the news made Biyomon lower her head as she started to cry.

"Sora... Our friends... Our home..." Biyomon said lowly, her heart breaking to pieces, but that was stopped when she felt a pleasant warmth around her, in which the avian Digimon looked up and was surprised to see the source was Agumon comforting her in a hug.

"Don't cry, Biyomon. Shoutmon said he'll find a way to send us home and I have faith in him, just like I have faith in our friends and in you." Agumon told her reassuringly.

"Thank you, Agumon." Biyomon said as a small smile appeared on her face.

'Agumon always knows what to say.' Biyomon thought to herself happily, happy to be with him, however, as they both shared their embrace a strange warm feeling filled them both.

Unsure what they were feleling, Agumon and Biyomon broke from the hug, only for the feeling to fade away, confusing them as to what they had experienced, while Shoutmon and Lunamon smiled, knowing all too well that Agumon and Biyomon were in love but unsure of their feelings.

As this played out, Gatomon had been helped up by Veemon and Patamon, while Guilmon helped Renamon to her feet, before both were briefed about them being sent to the wrong world, but were in good hands with the Digimon King, his queen and the superstar dragon Digimon.

Several days had passed since the Digimon of Odaiba and Shinjuku had been sent to the Digital World of Koto, but now they were feeling at lot better and more welcomed.

Currently, Veemon and Gumdramon were walking down one of the corridor', talking about their lives and friends.

"So what's your human partner like?" Gumdramon asked curiously.

"Davis? Well, he's a great guy and the leader of my team. He can be a bit thoughtless but what he lacks in brain he makes up for in courage, which is the main reason he became my partner." Veemon replied.

Hearing this confused Gumdramon and made him ask. "What do you mean by that?"

"In my Digital World I, along with Armadillomon and Hawkmon were sealed under Digi-Eggs to wait for our human partners to find us and free us so we could help save the world." Veemon told Gumdramon.

"Why?" Gumdramon asked.

"Why what?" Veemon asked back.

"Why were you sealed under a Digi-Egg? Shouldn't you have just hatched from one?" Gumdramon questioned Veemon curiously.

"To be honest I don't know. I have no memory before Davis freeing me, I don't if I had a family, friends, I don't remember anything." Veemon said, somewhat saddened, before he smiled and said. "But the past is the past and I like to focus on what I have."

"Well if you ask me you and I are alike." Gumdramon then said, intriguing Veemon and making the 'V' marked Digimon ask. "You think so?"

"Yeah! For starters we're both dragon Digimon." Gumdramon replied, before pointing to his scar and stated. "We both have cool marks on our heads and we can kick some serious bad guy butt!"

"Maybe you're my cousin or something?" Gumdramon theorised, which made Veemon smile at Gumdramon's enthusiasm.

"Maybe." Veemon replied cheerfully.

With that said, both Digimon laughed for a moment before parting ways, in which Veemon headed outside, where he saw Gatomon staring at the beautiful view before her.

However, He quickly hid behind the wall as he saw Patamon was there too.

"So what would happen to us now?" Gatomon asked Patamon.

"Well, as long as TK and Kari are worried about us, they'll find a way to get us back." Patamon replied in a reassuring tone.

"True." Gatomon said, knowing Kari and the others were doing all they could to help, before the feline Digimon then sighed and looked out of the balcony.

"Hey, Gatomon are you ok?" Patamon asked.

"We've through a lot together haven't we? But it was thanks to you and your friends, I would've have remained with that freak, Myostimon" Gatomon said, before she went on. "And you been so kind to me ever since we got together for a few travels."

"I know... We are a lot closer together." Patamon replied,before he asked curiously. "But what about Veemon?"

"Veemon? He is a good friend but not my type." Gatomon replied, before the Digimon of Light said. "I mean he is a nice Digimon but we've been together more than he has with me."

Veemon could feel his heart breaking; his feelings for Gatomon could never be returned, hearing that she does not have the same feelings he did.

"Patamon, promise me you stay with me till the end?" Gatomon asked.

"I promise." Patamon replied in an honest tone.

With his promise, Gatomon smiled before she then kissed Patamon on the lips, which surprised him for a moment before the Digimon of Hope closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

"I love you." Gatomon said to Patamon.

"I Love you too." Patamon said before Gatomon kissed him again.

With those words, Veemon's heart completely shattered, in which he was unable to take anymore, turned away from the wall and ran off in tears.

-In the forest, just outside the borders of the Forest Zone-

Tears trailed down Veemon's face as he sat on a stump of an old log.

'Gatomon. The Digimon I love... I... I can't believe it.' Veemon thought sadly as he continued to cry.

But Veemon was broken from his depression as he heard an unknown female voice call out in the distance for help,in which the Digimon of Courage and Friendship shot off and ran deeper into the forest as his role as a hero took over, determined to save whoever it was that needed his help.

"Please stop..." The female Digimon begged as five Woodmon surrounded her, all of them beating her senselessly, and from the looks on their wicked faces, were enjoying it.

"Sorry girly, but you entered our forest without permission." One of the Woodmon replied, before he rose his arm, ready to strike her, and stated. "Now you must pay."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" The Woodmon heard Veemon shout out, in which they turned to see him with a look of determination and disgust from their horrid actions.

"Stay out of this, runt, if you know what's good for ya." The Woodmon leader, who had several scars on his body, told Veemon, who was unfazed by his threat and replied as he clenched his fists, ready for a fight. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll do as I say and leave."

Seeing Veemon in his fighting stance caused the Woodmon leader to start laughing at him, followed by his minions.

"Oh, please. What can a weak little Rookie like you do?" The Woodmon leader asked mockingly, in which he received his answer when Veemon shot forward at the Woodmon leader and and shouted out. "Vee Headbutt!"

Veemon then slammed his head directly into the Woodmon's face, knocking him to the ground and cracking several small chunks of dead wood off of his face, causing the other Woodmon to call out in concern. "Boss!"

"Why you little pest..." The Woodmon leader began to say in anger, before he commanded in aggression. "What are you waiting for, boys? Crush him!"

"Right" Woodmon's minions replied loyally, before charging at Veemon.

"Branch Drill!" One of the Woodmon exclaimed, before his arms extended and he tried to smash Veemon,only for the Rookie Level Digimon to jump bak and avoid the attack.

As the Woodmon and Veemon continued to battle, with Veemon getting in some good hits and headbutts and the Woodmon smacking him around with their thick limbs, scracthing him up and bruising the 'V' marked Digimon, the female Digimon watched in amazement as to how strong Veemon was.

'He's doing all this for me?' She thought, amazed that someone had come to her aid.

"What's with this guy?" One of the Woodmon asked his comrades, before Veemon Veemon delivered a painful right hook to his face.

"I don't know. A Rookie shouldn't be this strong." Another replied in worry.

"I'm no ordinary Rookie." Veemon told the Woodmon, before demanding as he pointed to the female Digimon, who was hidden from his sight by the Woodmon leader. "Now let her go and we can all leave happy."

The Woodmon were about to reply, but before they could they were all encircled in a yellow, causing them to turn around to see their leader holding up his arms.

"Boss, what are you doing? The Rookie said he'd stop if let the girl go." One of the Woodmon asked in a worried tone, in which the Woodmon leader replied. "What I should've done in the first place."

Veemon watched as the Woodmon broke into pieces of Data, before the Woodmon leader absorbed them, in which he was then engulfed in energy, before growing to an immense size.

And when the light died down, no Woodmon were left, but now stood a new enemy, the Ultimae Level Digimon, Cherrymon.

"If you want something done right, don't get saps to do it." Cherrymon said.

Cherrymon then pulled some of the fruit growing from his head and threw them at Veemon, causing them to explode as they made contact with the ground and made the dragon Digimon scream out in pain from the blast, as he was knocked back and badly injured.

However, Cherrymon was not though with Veemon.

As Veemon tried to get up, Cherrymon's vines suddenly erupted from the ground and wrapped around Veemon tightly, restraining him, before Cherrymon brought his victim close to his face and smiled in amusement as the vines tightened around Veemon, making him scream out from the pain.

"This will teach ya to mess with me, Rookie!" Cherrymon told Veemon as he continued to crush the Digimon of Courage and Friendship, making him scream out louder.

But before Cherrymon could finish off Veemon, he heard two voices exclaim.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

Three fireballs exploded upon hitting Cherrymon's face, causing him to groan out from the burning and release Veemon from his hold, who managed to land on his feet and turn to see Agumon, Biyomon, Guilmon and Renamon now on the battle field.

"Ugh! You Rookies keep popping up like Roachmon! I'll just have to crush you all!" Cherrymon stated furiously, before throwing more explosive fruit at his enemies.

While Agumon and Guilmon jumped out of the way and Biyomon took to the skies, Renamon used her impressive speed to rush over to Veemon, pick up her comrade and jump away from the onslaught of Cherrymon's cherry bombs.

"Veemon, are you alright?" Renamon asked as she placed Veemon gently on the ground, in reply, Veemon smiled and nodded, making her smile back.

However, with her back turned, a wicked smile appeared across Cherrymon's face, seeing an opening to strike Renamon from behind, in which Cherrymon unleashed more of his vines, planning to impale the foxy Digimon.

"Renamon!" Guilmon shouted in concern, getting her attention, in which she turned and was shocked to see Guilmon suddenly rush in front of her, his arms spread out in a manner showing he was protecting her, causing Cherrymon to change the target of his attack to the kind hearted Virus Type.

The vines then wrapped around Guilmon and pulled the bearer of the Hazard mark over to Cherrymon, who held him closely, using him as a living shield.

Renamon was about to rush over and save him, however, Cherrymon's vines crushed Guilmon and made him scream out from the pain, before the Ultimate Level Digimon pulled out a handful of his deadly fruit and called out. "Not so fast, foxy!

"One more step and your little mate gets a mouthful. And trust me, if he eats my fruit, it'll do more than give him a stomach ache." Cherrymon told his enemies, who all stopped, knowing Cherrmon's fruit was quite toxic and would poison and destroy Guilmon from the inside out.

"Don't worry about me, guys... Renamon... Save yourself...!" Guilmon managed to say, only to be squeezed by Cherrymon's vines again and more pain to inflict his body, as he was unable to hold his screams back.

"Guilmon!" Renamon yelled out in concern, seeing her friend in pain and willing to sacrifice himself for her filled the vixen Digimon with mixed feelings towards Guilmon.

"Shut it, brat!" Cherrymon shouted at Guilmon, annoyed by all their interference, just to help a Digimon they had never met before.

And he was pushed further into rage as a voice exclaimed 'Fiery Fastball!", shooting Cherrymon with another destructive blast of fire, making him stumble backwards.

"Who dares attack me!" Cherrymon shouted in fury as a portion of his face now had a painful looking burn mark.

"I dare." A familiar voice to all those in the Digital World replied, in which everyone turned to see Shoutmon, his eyes burning with a desire to fight.

"Your... Your majesty..." Cherrymon stuttered out fearfully, before he released Guilmon, and tried to explain. "I... I was just..."

"Save it, you overgrown fruit salad!" Shoutmon interrupted as he pulled out his mic.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with the King!" Shoutmon exclaimed as he shot forward and struck Cherrymon.

-Moments later-

With the arrival of Shoutmon, the battle was cut short, and now Cherrymon was down and out, completely knocked out from Shoutmon's beat down, while Veemon and Guilmon were a little worse for ware, but they both had suffered worse and would survive.

Renamon knelt beside Guilmon's side, looking very worried and scared.

"Guilmon, are you ok?" she asked, very close to tears.

"I think so." Guilmon replied, before saying as a smile appeared on his face. "I'm just glad you're safe."

With that said, Guilmon fell unconscious, while after hearing Guilmon's words surprised Renamon a little, but then again Guilmon was always there for her, not to mention he'd try to protect those he cared about, even if it was at the risk of his own life.

Meanwhile, as Agumon and Shoutmon checked on Veemon, the 'V' marked Digimon explained how he had gone off to be alone after accidentally hearing Gatomon and Patamon say they loved each other, not to mention her kissing the Digimon of Hope, before hearing the female Digimon call for help, which then caused the 'V' marked Digimon to shoot up and ask in worry. "Wait! Is she ok?"

"She's unconscious, but she should be fine." Biyomon informed Veemon, before saying. "But there is something about her."

Hearing that perked up Veemon's curiosity, causing him to ask. "What is it?"

"See for yourself." Biyomon replied as she escorted her friend to the Digimon he had saved, which upon seeing her made Veemon freeze, as lying before him was a Digimon that looked almost like him, except for a few differences.

The Digimon in question had bright green spikes from the bottom of her back, up to the top of her neck.

Her skin was blue like Veemon's, but was more on the lines of a mixture of violet and blue.

In short, she looked like a female version of Veemon, leaving Veemon speechless, not only from the fact he though he was the last of his kind, but there, before him was a creature that was captivating him by her beauty.

But snapping out of his stupor, Veemon gently picked the female Veemon up bridal style and carried her back to Shoutmon's castle for proper treatment for her injuries.

-Sometime later, back at Shoutmon's castle-

The female Veemon slowly came to as she had just had a wonderful dream.

She was all alone in the forest, searching for the Digimon King's castle, but was ambushed by some Digimon thugs who beat her senseless, that was until a mysterious, brave and handsome Veemon stepped out and fought for her.

And as she opened her eyes, revealing they were a beautiful dark spring green colour, a blush spread across her face as she was no longer in the vast wilderness, but instead was in a nice warm bed and the very same Veemon who fought to protect her was at the end of the bed, his head resting on the mattress as he was sound asleep, her knight in shining blue armour.

'It's him!' She thought, as it turned out this was no dream.

"Well, it's good to see you're finally awake." The female Veemon heard a voice say, in which she looked forwards to see a Gatomon walk up to her.

"Don't worry, you're safe." Gatomon reassured the female Veemon, as she sat up and let out a small groan.

"How's your body?" Gatomon asked.

"It hurts but not as much as before." She replied, in which Gatomon told the Veemon look-a-like. "Well, Cutemon did his best to heal you up. I'm guessing if Veemon hadn't stuck his neck out for you, you would've been deleted."

"Speaking of him, why is he sleeping at the end of the bed?" The female doppleganger asked.

In reply, Gatomon smiled and told her reassuringly. "Don't worry. Veemon's pretty tough. He just fell asleep while watching over you."

Hearing this caused her to ask. "You mean he's been by my side the whole time I was unconscious?"

"That's Veemon for you. After he came in here with you in his arms and told us about his fight, he promised that he'd watch over you until you felt better." Gatomon replied, before saying. "But I see the fight took more out of him then he let on."

"Is he alright?" She asked Gatomon, who nodded in reply and said. "Yeah, Veemon is a bit thickheaded, but he's pretty tough."

'And quite handsome.' The female Veemon thought to herself as a small blush spread across her face.

"So who are you and what's your name?" Gatomon then asked, a little embarrassed she had to.

"AquaVeemon." The Digimon now known as AquaVeemon replied.

Upon hearing her reply, Gatomon was awestruck and had to ask. "AquaVeemon? You're from the same species as Veemon?"

"Yes I was. In fact, if he is a Veemon, then I could need his help" AquaVeemon replied, staring at Veemon's sleeping form.

"What do you mean by that?" Gatomon asked curiously.

"I wasn't always alone. I came from a Zone called the V Zone, where Veemon of all Types lived peacefully, I had a loving family, many friends and no worries." AquaVeemon explained, before she told Gatomon as her expression and voice saddened. "That was until the day the Bagra Army and Tactimon showed up, demanding our power. He knew of the legendary Veemon who protected the Digital World from chaos ages ago before being sealed in a DigiCard when the Digital World's core shattered and wanted us to join him, but we refused as we didn't want to be associated with the Bagra Army in any way. In response Tactimon launched a full scale attack on the V Zone, destroying everyone and everything, including my parents. My dad and mum told me to run as far as I could and not to look back as they would hold off the Bagra Army as best they could before they told me they loved me and I ran."

"After the fight was over, I returned to the V Zone to see everything was gone, I was all alone." AquaVeemon told Gatomon, before she started to cry as the memories of her nightmarish past entered her mind, before she continued. "I then spent my time traveling through the Digital World, hoping to find any Veemon who survived the attack, but no matter where I looked I was always alone. That's when I went to seek out the Digimon King in the hopes he could help me with my search, but before I could reach his castle those Woodmon attacked me and he saved my life."

"That's terrible." Gatomon said sadly.

"I'll be fine" AquaVeemon said as she got out of bed, but then she groaned in pain and grabbed her right shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Gatomon asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." AquaVeemon replied as she and Gatomon left Veemon's bedroom and met up with Biyomon.

"Well, Mervamon said she knows the location of a hot spring nearby that could help us." Biyomon said, before asking. "Should we trust her?"

"Lunamon knows her and says they're friends. So I trust her." Gatomon replied, believing in their friendship, before the feline Digimon turned to AquaVeemon and asked. "AquaVeemon, why not come with us? I bet the spring water will help heal you too."

"Sure." AquaVeemon replied as she smiled.

-A while later-

Mervamon turned to Lunamon, Biyomon and AquaVeemon who was walking behind them.

"Where's the other two?" Mervamon asked.

"Come on! Stop worrying about Guilmon, he'll be fine. You need to rest too." Gatomon insisted as she dragged Renamon across the floor by her tail.

"Let me go!" Renamon urged.

"Ahem. Renamon, you need your rest. You haven't slept sometime now. The spring would do you good" Mervamon told her. "And don't worry, Beelzemon told me he'd keep an eye on your mate."

Renamon blushed a little from being called Guilmon's mate.

But before she could reply and correct Mervamon, the Mega Level Digimon told her friends. "Now off we go. Trust me these hot springs are great, they made me the Digimon I am today."

"Alright." They agreed.

As they began to leave the castle of the Digimon King, following Mervamon, none of them noticed the sly smile on her face.

-With the Digi-girls, moments later-

"We're here." Mervamon said as the girls looked at a nice spring in the middle of the forest.

It like a warm water pond with steam coming out of it.

"Oh, and Gatomon, Renamon, you need to take off your gloves. No clothing allowed." Mervamon told the pair.

"Ok." Both Gatomon and Renamon said uneasy as they took off their gloves, more difficult for Gatomon as the scars left upon her paws by Myotismon were revealed.

"Are you coming in?" Lunamon asked Mervamon.

"Actually, I kinda want to be on guard today so go in, my queen." Mervamon replied in a friendly and loyal tone.

Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon, AquaVeemon and Lunamon then carefully stepped into the hot spring, before slowly sinking in, allowing the water to cover their bodies as they all began to relax.

"So AquaVeemon. What are your thoughts on Veemon?" Biyomon asked, wanting to start a conversation.

"Him? Well... Like Gatomon said, he's really brave. And I think he is kinda cute." AquaVeemon confessed as she blushed.

"And what about you and Patamon?" Biyomon teased Gatomon.

"Oh, he'll always be around when I need him and I truly love him." Gatomon replied happily, before asking the Digimon of Love back. "What about you, Biyomon? What's your feelings towards Agumon?"

Biyomon blushed and replied sincerely. "Agumon's wonderful. He's always taking care of me and he always find a way to calm my nerves. So yeah, I am falling in love with him actually."

"Seems like most Digimon are falling in love today." Renamon commented.

Hearing that caused Gatomon to turn her attention to Renamon and ask the vixen Digimon in a curious and teasing tone. "Oh? And what about you, Renamon? Do you love Guilmon? I remember you not correcting Mervamon when she call him your mate."

Renamon blushed madly once again being called Guilmon's mate and then said. "I guess I do. But I am afraid if he would think of love as some kind of food. But no matter what, he saved my life today and.."

"Renamon!" Gatomon screamed suddenly, before the feline Digimon questioned in shock. "What happened to your chest?"

"What are you talking about?" Renamon asked in confusion, until she felt something begin to grow under her mane.

"She's right." Lunamon said, before pointing out. "Something is growing under your mane."

As Renamon looked, someone popped out under her mane.

They are two huge balls growing out of her chest and some pink bits on it, and they still continued to grow, making Renamon gasp, as she knew what it is.

"There b***!" Renamon screamed, before the foxy Digimon said "Humans have them and I am growing them out of nowhere!"

"Hey!" Biyomon screamed, getting everyone's attention, before she said in worry. "it is happening to us too!"

Soon enough, Biyomon, Gatomon, Lunamon and AquaVeemon start to grow b*** as well.

"What's happening?" Lunamon asked in worry.

"It's alright, Lunamon. It's like I said before, these hot springs made me the Digimon I am today. You're getting genders." Mervamon replied.

"Something is happening as well. Our... Our rears." Gatomon said as she held on her rear in the water, and the same was happening to the other girls.

Renamon stood up from the water to reveal she now has a butt now and a huge one at that as well as a human belly button and something under her crotch.

"What's happening to us?" AquaVeemon asked in worry.

"This spring allows those who use it to undergo huge transformations." Mervamon explained, before saying. "When I was just a BlackGatomon I was shocked when I used it as well but now I got used to it. There is nowhere to reverse it. Sorry if I tricked you but I thought you would be happy."

Gatomon felt the lips on her crotch in the water. "Whoa. That does feel good."

Renamon grabbed her breasts and rubbed them.

"You're right." she moaned, before the vixen Digimon moaned out in confession. "It does feel pretty good."

"Wait untill the boys see this." Biyomon said lustfully, licking her lips as thoughts of Agumon entered her mind, arousing her, before all the girls got out and admire their new body transformations.

"I was planning to get the boys in next so they can get their manhood." Mervamon grinned.

"That sounds like an idea." Lunamon replied.

-Back in Shoutmon's castle, after the Digi-girls returned-

After relieving Beelzemon from duty, thanking him for keeping his word and watching over Guilmon, Renamon was once again by the red dragon's side.

After waiting several minutes, Renamon heard a groan and gasped in suprise as Guilmon finally woke up.

"Guilmon!" Renamon said happily.

"Renamon... I... I am glad you're ok." Guilmon said as he sat up, however, when he saw Renamon's sexy body, he was unable to do anything but blush as he stared at the sexy vixen before him

"What... What happened to your body?" Guilmon asked, continuing to stare at her, mainly her chest.

Renamon giggled, before she replied. "It's alright. But we need to talk for a while. Tell me, do you love me or not? If so, then that would explain you saving my life."

Guilmon blushed and replied. "Yes, I do. But you are a great fighter and I thought..."

However, Guilmon sentence was cut short as he was silenced when Renamon pressed her lips against his, kissing him lovingly.

At first Guilmon was surprised, but soon he closed his eyes and returned the kiss with the same passion Renamon was giving.

After breaking from the kiss, Renamon smiled and said. "I love you too. And I am glad. Will you come with me to the spring? I can help you rest up".

"I'd love to, Renamon." Guilmon replied lovingly as he smiled at the foxy Digimon, before the pair turned around to look at Agumon and Biyomon, kissing in the corner, not seeing the sly smile on Renamon's face.

-Meanwhile, in his room-

Veemon woke up, only to be greeted by a kiss by AquaVeemon, causing his eyes to widen and his heart rate to increase from the beautiful Digimon embracing him lovingly.

After she broke away from kiss, AquaVeemon said. "That is for saving my life, my knight in shining armour. I am AquaVeemon. Gatomon told me a lot about you."

Veemon blushed as something new entered his heart, a gift of love.

"Ah, it's no worries." Veemon replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and modesty.

"So Veemon, we're all planning to go down to the spring later. Wanna come?" AquaVeemon then asked in a curious and friendly tone.

"Sure." Veemon said in reply.

Meanwhile, Gatomon was with Patamon, trying to convince her mate to come to the hot springs with her.

"We can give you all a massage as you rest. How about that?" Gatomon asked in a somewhat seductive tone.

"Well..." Patamon said.

"Please?" Gatomon begged, with wide cat-like eyes.

"Alright. Why not?" Patamon happily replied, happy to see Gatomon smiling.

"So you're all coming down to the spring as well?" Shoutmon asked Lunamon while they were together in the throne room.

"Sure. Come with us. I wanna thank you for the time you saved me." Lunamon said lovingly.

"Alright though I am suprised at your body's transformation." Shoutmon pointed out in reply, looking around his mate.

"Why thank you, Shoutmon." Lunamon replied happily.

-At the hot spring-

The Digi-girls led the boys to the hot spring, slowly sliding in to get used to the temperature, before they all sighed contently.

With that, Agumon, Patamon, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon climbed in beside their girls, while Beelzemon and Mavervamon kept watch.

Once he was in the water, Lunamon put Shoutmon's head between her legs, near her crotch, and began to massage his shoulders, n which the others followed Lunamon's actions.

"Man, this is good." Agumon said as Biyomon massaged his shoulders, before the amber coloured reptile Digimon asked curiously. "Biyomon, that is awesome. When did you get so good?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Biyomon said grinning.

"How do you feel, Veemon?" AquaVeemon asked in a mixture of curiosity and love, massaging Veemon's back.

"Great and what're you doing is incredible." Veemon replied in enjoyment.

"Oh we can do more than that." Renamon said in a seductive tone, before she rested her breasts on Guilmon's head and massaged her mate's back and shoulders.

"Aaaahh." Guilmon sighed out, before thinking. 'Whoa, her breasts are heavy, but this feels really nice.'

Patamon reached his hand to his crotch as Gatomon massaged him only for his face to change.

"Err... Guys..." Patamon said, getting the attention of the guys, while the girls all smiled.

"Something just appeared on my crotch." Patamon stated.

"Eh?" Shoutmon asked.

Most of the boys reach down to their crotches as the girls grinned lustfully.

Suddenly, all the boys rose up from the water, causing them to blush in embarrassment as they all had male parts, balls and a thick cock hung in between their legs.

"It worked." Lunamon said, unable to giggle a little.

"Worked? Lunamon, what's going on...?" Shoutmon asked his mate, in which Mervamon decided to tell her beloved and the others the truth.

After they climbed out, Mervamon explained to them the secret behind the hot spring, stunning them, before Shoutmon said. "That was dirty low-down trick, Mervamon."

"Cheer up." Biyomon begged, feeling guilty for deceiving Agumon and her friends, before the Digimon of Love said. "Besides, it's what we wanted."

"You wanted?" Agumon asked in confusion as to what Biyomon meant by that.

"We're sorry but we really want to be with you. And since Digimon don't have sex, this was the only way." AquaVeemon added.

"Please, forgive us." The female Digimon said, bowing their heads.

Suddenly, they were surprised as Agumon, Patamon, Veemon, Guilmon and Shoutmon lifted their heads and kissed them on the lips.

'I'll take that as a yes.' Gatomon thought to herself, before kissing Patamon back.

"We forgive you." Guilmon said, breaking from the kiss with Renamon, before the bearer of the Hazard mark told the vixen Digimon in a more mature tone. "Besides, you girls look more sexy and (h*** What's this word?) in those bodies."

"Guilmon..." Renamon replied breathlessly, before she and Guilmon kissed again.

As the Digimon couples continued to make out, Mervamon rested her head on the right side of Beelzemon's shoulder as she rubbed her hand up and down his chest armour.

"Let's just say we all retire to our rooms and have some fun?" Beezlemon suggested.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Mervamon replied, before Beelzemon picked her up bridal style and flew back to the Digimon King's castle, making Mervamon giggle along the way.

-Back at Shoutmon's castle: Upcoming Lemons-

Within their bedroom, Beelzemon and Mervamon were sitting at the end of their bed, locked in a deep and passionate kiss, as they tasted each other's mouths and saliva.

After the Mega Level Digimon duo broke from their kiss, all their clothing, minus Beelzemon's mask, had digitized, leaving them both completely naked, revealing Mervamon's H-cup sized breasts and Beelzemon's ten-inch manhood.

A sly smile appeared on Mervamon's face as she stared at Beelzemon, who smiled back at her, knowing what she had in mind.

Beelzemon then gently pushed Mervamon on her back before climbing on top of her, in which the Warrior of Light then turned around so he had a good view of Mervamon's pussy, while she had his manhood in front of her face.

And without hesitation, Mervamon took Beelzemon's cock into her mouth and began to suck him off, causing him to groan out in pleasure, before the pleasure was returned as the ally of the Fusion Fighters began to lash at her threshold.

Their bedroom was filled with the sounds of their combined pleasure, Beelzemon groaned out as he continued to lick and suck her pussy, while Mervamon continued to give her beloved a blowjob, however, after several more minutes both Digimon cried out at the same time as they came, filling the other's mouth with their cum.

"You taste sweet, my goddess." Beelzemon told Mervamon as he moved away from her vagina and to her face, which caused her to smile and reply. "As do you, my love."

"Are you ready?" Beelzemon then asked, the tip of his manhood rubbing against Mervamon's wet pussy.

"Always." Mervamon replied, before she told Beelzemon. "Give it to me!"

And with that, Beelzemon nodded his head in reply, before thrusting inside Mervamon, making her moan out in pleasure from the feeling of her vagina walls being stretched out.

"Yes, Beelzemon, yes... Ah... You are amazing... Don't stop...!" Mervamon cried out in pleasure.

"Don't... Ah... Don't sell yourself short... You're so tight... Feels so good...!' Beelzemon groaned out in reply.

As Beelzemon and Mervamon continued mating, Beelzemon wrapped his arms around Mervamon's back and pulled her up into a sitting position and began to kiss and lick her massive breasts as he continued to pound his cock into her pussy, neither wanting the experience to end.

But both of them soon moved around frantically as they could feel they were reaching their climaxes, causing Mervamon to moan out. "Be... Beelzemon, I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too... I can't contain myself for long...!" Beelzemon groaned out in reply.

The pair continued mating for as long as they could, until Mervamon cried out Beelzemon's name in ecstasy as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Beelzemon's manhood, which sent him over the edge and caused him to groan out loudly as he came, filling Mervamon with his seed.

After their orgasms wore off, Beelzemon pulled his cock out of Mervamon's threshold, before rolling over to her right side as he laid on his back to catch his breath, only to smile as Mervamon rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Beelzemon." Mervamon told her mate with all her heart.

"And I love you too, Mervamon. I always have and always will." Beelzemon replied, before he wrapped his wings around himself and Mervamon, pulling her closer to his chest as they shared another loving kiss.

-Meanwhile, with the Digimon King-

Shoutmon and Lunamon had their eyes closed as they kissed each other lovingly, mating their tongues, while tasting and swapping saliva.

Shoutmon then broke from the kiss and began kissing around Lunamon's neck, causing soft moans to escape from her lips, and as the Digimon King continued, he stopped for a moment to take in her beauty, her pert breasts, cute buttocks and pussy, before he gently laid Lunamon on her back, before the Digimon King climbed on top of her and then began to kiss around Lunamon's neck again, before trailing down to her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Shout... Oh, Shoutmon... Ah... That feels so good...!" Lunamon cried out as her mate licked her left nipple, while his left hand massaged her right breast.

"I'm glad you like that. But it's going to get a whole lot better." Shoutmon told her as he ceased his actions on Lunamon's breasts and lowered his head down to Lunamon's pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, and then began to lash at it, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to moan out in sexual excitement.

As Shoutmon continued to lick Lunamon's pussy, the rabbit-like Digimon moaned out loudly. "Oh, Shoutmon, that's so good... Ah... That's so good...!"

But soon, Lunamon was unable to contain herself and moaned out loudly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into Shoutmon's mouth, which he licked up and then told her. "Lunamon, you taste great."

Lunamon smiled before she decided to pay Shoutmon back after receiving so much pleasure, in which the rabbit-like Digimon then repositioned herself and Shoutmon, so she was on top of the Digimon King, before Lunamon began to gently kiss around the Digimon King's neck, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Lunamon then mimicked Shoutmon's actions, kissing her way down his chest, until the she had reached Shoutmon's manhood, which had emerged from its protective sheath and caused the rabbit-like Digimon to blush at the sight of it.

"Oh, my king, you are so big." Lunamon told Shoutmon as she stared at his, cock, which was around seven-inches.

And then, not wanting to displease the her king and mate, Lunamon began to gently trace her tongue around the tip of Shoutmon's dick, before the rabbit-like Digimon took as much of the Digimon King's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the Digimon King to groan out as Lunamon continued to give him a loving blowjob.

Sometime later, Shoutmon was unable to contain himself and came, releasing his load into Lunamon's mouth, which surprised her at how much he came, but continued to suck until Shoutmon was finished.

And when Shoutmon had finished cumming, Lunamon removed her lips from Shoutmon's manhood, went face to face with him and asked in a sweet and curious tone. "Oh, Shoutmon, did you like that?"

"Yeah... I did..." Shoutmon replied, short of breath for a moment, while a warm smile appeared on Lunamon's face, knowing she had pleased Shoutmon with her blowjob.

And after Shoutmon had got his energy back, the Digimon King grabbed onto Lunamon's hips and flipped them over, so he was on top of her again, the tip of his manhood gently rubbing against her threshold.

Shoutmon then looked into Lunamon's eyes, as if asking 'Are you ready?" and, in response, Lunamon smiled warmly and nodded, before Shoutmon lowered himself and inserted his cock into Lunamon's vagina, causing both her and the red dragon Digimon to moan out loudly in pleasure.

And then Shoutmon began to thrust his cock in and out of Lunamon's vagina, before the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Oh... Lunamon, you... You're so tight... Ah... It's great...!"

Shoutmon started slow in their mating, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Lunamon's pussy, causing Lunamon's moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure.

"Oh, Shoutmon... Yes... That's so good... Ah... Please more... Please more" Lunamon exclaimed in erotic pleasure.

As Shoutmon and Lunamon continued to mate, the Digimon King then slowed down for a moment and turned Lunamon around until she was on all fours and started to thrust his cock inside of her again, causing their moaning to become even louder than before.

"Oh, Shoutmon, please keep going... Ah... Please... Please don't stop...!" Lunamon cried out in pure erotic excitement as Shoutmon continued to mate with the rabbit-like Digimon.

But soon, Shoutmon could feel Lunamon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, though she wasn't the only one as Shoutmon groaned out. "Ah... Lunamon... Ah... I'm coming... Ah...I'm going to cum soon...!"

Lunamon, feeling that Shoutmon's pace was really quickening and feeling her climax coming, yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me too, Shoutmon... Ah... I'm coming, too...!"

And Lunamon wasn't lying, as she couldn't contain herself any longer as the rabbit-like Digimon cried out Shoutmon's name in pure pleasure as she came, releasing her cum all over Shoutmon's member.

"Oh, Lunamon... I'm coming, too... Lunamon...! " Shoutmon groaned out loudly in pleasure as he came, filling Lunamon's womb with his seed.

Shoutmon then removed his manhood from Lunamon's pussy, before lying on her bed, before he smiled as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Oh, Shoutmon, I love you." Lunamon said in a loving tone, so happy what she and Shoutmon had just gone through together, in which the Digimon King replied with the same amount of love in his voice. "And I love you, Lunamon."

-Within Veemon's bedroom-

"I love you, Veemon." AquaVeemon told Veemon as she and the 'V' marked dragon Digimon kissed each other lovingly.

"Why? Just out of curiosity." Veemon asked, in which AquaVeemon smiled at him and replied in an honest tone. "I love you because you're the only one I've known who has cared enough about me for sometime now. You saved my life and I will always love you."

In reply, Veemon smiled, kissing AquaVeemon again, before he told her. "And I love you too, AquaVeemon."

"What about Gatomon?" AquaVeemon had to ask.

"It's true I did have feeling for her, but I see now you are supposed to be my mate, not her." Veemon replied, before he held AquaVeemon close to her and said. "And I promise I will always look after and protect you."

"Oh, Veemon..." AquaVeemon said breathlessly, before she and Veemon kissed each other deeply.

Veemon then laid AquaVeemon on his bed, before he climbed on top of her and brought her into another deep and passionate kiss, while his hands began to massage and fondle her chest, AquaVeemon to moan out in pleasure in Veemon's mouth.

After the pair broke from the kiss, Veemon then started to kiss around AquaVeemon's neck, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

And AquaVeemon's pleasure was only heightened when Veemon then kissed down her neck, moved to her breasts, in which the 'V' marked dragon removed his left hand from AquaVeemon's right breast, only to replace it with his tongue as the Digimon of Courage and Friendship started to lick all around AquaVeemon's breast

Unable to control herself, AquaVeemon grabbed the back of Veemon's head and gently pushed him forward, causing the blue dragon Digimon to take her nipple into his mouth and suck on it.

"Oh... That feels so good... Ah...!" AquaVeemon moaned out in pleasure as Veemon continued his actions on his mate's breasts.

But after several more minutes of pleasure AquaVeemon wanted more, in which the female Veemon gently pushed Veemon off her, enjoying the sight of her Master's fully erect eight-inch penis, before she spread her legs out and told Veemon in a loving tone. "I'm all yours, my beloved."

Veemon and AquaVeemon smiled as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment, before the Digimon of Courage and Friendship lowered his head and kissed AquaVeemon deeply on the lips, which she happily returned, before it was then the 'V' marked dragon inserted his manhood into the her vagina.

As Veemon's cock continued to enter and exit AquaVeemon, AquaVeemon moaned out erotically as she wrapped her legs around Veemon's waist. "Oh, yes, Veemon... That's it... Ah... Don't stop... Please don't stop...!"

"I wouldn't dream of it... Ah, Yeah...!" Veemon groaned out in reply as he placed his hands on AquaVeemon's hips and continued mating with the Digimon he loved.

However, after an hour or so, Veemon and AquaVeemon began to move around frantically, before the 'V' marked dragon groaned out. "Oh, AquaVeemon... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too, Vee... Ah... Veemon...I'm cumming too...!" AquaVeemon moaned out in reply, in which she tried to hold on as long as she could, but it was no use.

And unable to take anymore, AquaVeemon cried out in ecstasy as she reached her climax, and released her cum all over Veemon's dick, which caused him to reach his peak and he yelled out in pleasure as he released his warm seed into AquaVeemon 's womb.

As the afterglow of their mating wore off, Veemon removed his member from AquaVeemon's threshold, before he rolled over to her right side and took time to catch his breath.

But as the blue dragon Digimon was doing so, AquaVeemon snuggled up to him, resting her head on the left side of her mate's chest, which made Veemon smile.

"How did that feel, AquaVeemon?" Veemon asked in a curious and loving tone.

"Wonderful. Thank you for such an amazing experience. I love you, Veemon." AquaVeemon replied in a content and warm tone."

"You're welcome. I love you too, AquaVeemon" Veemon happily replied, before he and AquaVeemon shared another passionate kiss.

-Around the same time with Patamon and Gatomon-

Patamon was lying on his back as Gatomon was on top of him, kissing the Digimon of Hope lovingly on the lips, which he happily returned with the same love for her.

As Gatomon continued kissing Patamon, she mentally smiled as she could feel Patamon's manhood emerge from its protective sheath and poke her in the stomach, in which she got an idea of how to increase the pleasure of her mate.

Gatomon then broke from the kiss, before he looked into her azure eyes and could see the love and desire they held for him, which made Patamon smile.

And then Gatomon moved her head down to his cock, began to lick around the tip, before taking all seven-inches into her mouth, making Patamon groan out in pleasure.

"Gatomon, that's really good... Ah... Keep it up...!" Patamon groaned out, only for Gatomon to think slyly, referring to his erect dick. 'Only if you can.'

Gatomon continued to move her head up and down, her tongue dancing around Patamon's manhood skillfully, before Patamon couldn't hold back and let out a loud groan as he came, surprising Gatomon for a moment as she tried to swallow all she could, but some dripped doubt of her mouth and onto her breasts.

"Gatomon... I... I'm sorry. I..." Patamon tried to apologize as he tried to catch his breath but was cut in his sentence when Gatomon gently placed her paw over Patamon's mouth.

"It's alright, Patamon. I just wanted you to feel good." Gatomon told Patamon lovingly, before she wiped his cum off her breasts, licked her other paw and then said seductively. "Besides, you taste pretty sweet."

Seeing Gatomon acting so 'naughty' was really turning Patamon on, as shown by his still erect dick.

And he decided he should return the pleasure, in which he managed to remove Gatomon from off his chest and onto her back, before the Digimon of Hope climbed on top of her and started licking her left breast, massaging and fondling her right with his paw as his wings went under her armpits.

"Pata... Aha ha ha... Patamon... That... That tickles...!" Gatomon laughed out as tears filled her eyes, as the tickling was actually turning her on as she could feel herself get wetter in-between her legs from Patamon's erotic actions.

Seeing this, Patamon couldn't hold back as he took control again and positioned Gatomon on all fours as he stood behind her.

And before Gatomon could say a single word, a cry of erotic pleasure escaped from the feline Digimon's mouth as Patamon's pushed his cock inside her vagina.

After a few minutes, "Oh, Gatomon... You're pussy is so tight... Ah... It's great...!" Patamon groaned out as he could feel Gatomon's threshold clamp down pleasurably on his member, allowing him to easily access her, but soon clamped down as he started to leave, as if her body was begging for his cock to stay inside her.

And Gatomon was feeling the same amount of pleasure, as she moaned out. " Yes! Yes! Yes, Patamon... That's so good... More... oh, Patamon...!"

But soon, Patamon could feel Gatomon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, but then again, so was Patamon, as he groaned out, continuing to thrust in and out of his mate. "Gato... Ah... Gatomon, I'm coming... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me, too, Patamon... I... I'm coming, too... Ah... Oh, Patamon, give it to me...!" Gatomon moaned out erotically.

Patamon and Gatomon continued to mate for as long as they could, but soon, Gatomon couldn't contain herself any longer and cried out in pleasure as she released her cum all over Patamon's manhood.

This caused Patamon to groan out loudly. "Oh, Gatomon... I'm coming, too... Ah... Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

And then Patamon reached his peak, filling Gatomon up with his seed as he groaned out Gatomon's name in pure pleasure.

And as the afterglow of their mating wore off, Gatomon collapsed onto her stomach as Patamon collapsed onto her back, his dick still buried in her threshold, as both Digimon remained in their position, not just to get their energy back, but they never felt so close, like they had become one and could feel all the love the held for each other as Patamon nuzzled his head against the back of Gatomon's head in affection.

-With Agumon and Biyomon-

Biyomon was lying on her back, crying out in pleasure as Agumon had his head in between her legs and was licking at her vagina.

"Agumon... Ah... That's feels... Ah... Amazing...!" Biyomon moaned out as Agumon continued to eat her out, which made Agumon happy to know he was pleasing his love.

Agumon continued, his tongue diving deep within Biyomon's threshold, until Biyomon was unable to contain herself and cried out in pleasure as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into Agumon's mouth.

After a moment for Agumon to swallow Biyomon's cum and Biyomon to catch her breath, Agumon picked her up and repositioned her onto all fours, before he grabbed onto her hips and pressed the tip of his eighth-inch dick against the entrance to her ass.

And before Biyomon could say anything, Agumon pushed his cock inside her, asking them both moan out loudly I pleasure, not that Biyomon didn't want to have her beloved inside her.

As Agumon continued to push his cock in and out of Biyomon's ass, he moved his head down and started kissing the back of Biyomon's neck, while she moaned out in pleasure too.

Agumon continued to thrust himself inside of Biyomon for as long as he could, but eventually, the Digimon of Courage couldn't contain himself as he then came inside Biyomon, filling her with both cum and pleasure.

After Agumon removed his cock from Biyomon's ass, revealing it was still hard, Biyomon's pussy was quite wet with all the sexual pleasure she had just experienced, in which she wiggled her butt, showing she wanted more.

And Agumon complied as he inserted his manhood into her vagina.

"Oh, Biyomon... Your pussy is just as tight... Ah... Feels good...!" Agumon groaned out.

"So good... Ah... You are so good, Agumon... Don't stop...!" Biyomon cried in pleasure.

The pair continued mating for as long as they could, however, the two of them started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer, causing Agumon to let out a loud groan as Biyomon let out a loud cry of ecstasy as she experienced her climax and Agumon, pushed over the edge by Biyomon's climax, had his own and came.

With their climaxes over, Agumon removed his still hardened manhood from Biyomon's vagina, rolling to her right side, while Biyomon collapsed onto her stomach, a satisfied smile on her face, before she then moved herself and rested on Agumon's chest, making him smile at her and to have finally mated with the one he loved.

-Lastly, within Guilmon's room-

Guilmon and Renamon were on his bed, with the Hazard marked dragon on top of the foxy Digimon, locked in a deep and passionate kiss, loving the feel of the other's lips against their own, while Renamon was enjoying herself a bit more as Guilmon's instincts had taken over and his hands were rubbing her breasts, making the vixen Digimon moan in Guilmon's mouth.

As the pair broke from the kiss, Renamon could feel her pussy quite wet from the excitement and when she looked down, she blushed heavily at the sight of Guilmon's cock, which had emerged form its protective sheat and was around nine-inches.

'Oh my, Guilmon is huge!' Renamon thought lustfully as drool trialed down the left side of her mouth.

"Renamon? Renamon, are you alright?" Guilmon asked, worried he had done something wrong, in which Renamon snapped out of her thoughts and smiled seductively.

"No, Guilmon." Renamon replied, before she confused the kind hearted Virus Digimon when she pushed him off of her, only to watch as Renamon turned around and got onto all fours and then said in a seductive tone. "But I have done wrong. Spank me."

"What?" Guilmon questioned.

"Spank me! Spank me like the naughty girl I am!" Renamon called out, which caused Guilmon's arousal to increase as he did as he was told and began spanking Renamon, making her moan in pain and pleasure.

After several more spanks, Guilmon stopped as he smiled at Renamon, who was smiling back at him, in which she turned so she was lying on her back, her legs spread out, showing Guilmon her wet vagina.

And getting the idea as he was unable to hold back his lust, Guilmon pushed his cock into Renamon's vagina and began to thrust back and forth inside of her, while Renamon wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck and her legs around his waist, as she moaned loudly from the feeling of Guilmon inside of her.

"Oh, Renamon... Ah... You're so nice and tight... Ah... It's so good... Oh, yeah..!" Guilmon moaned out.

"Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Guilmon, you are so deep inside of me...!" Renamon called out in sexual pleasure, in which Guilmon then thrusted as fast and as hard as he could without hurting Renamon, wanting to give her the most pleasure he could, which he did as Renamon screamed in pure erotic pleasure.

For two more hours, their mating continued with as the world soon became dizzied and blurred to the two of them as their thing that mattered in the world were each other and their mating, but soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Guilmon moaned out. "Renamon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm coming... Ah... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

Renamon, in the same sexual excited tone, replied. "Me, too, Guilmon... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Guilmon... Give it to me...!"

Both Renamon's and Guilmon's movements then became frantic as they both reached their final peaks and then, unable to take anymore, Renamon cried out erotically. "Guilmon, I can't... Ah... Oh, Guilmon, I'm cumming...!"

And with one loud erotic scream, Renamon released her cum all over Guilmon's cock, which was enough to send the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark over the edge and cry out in response. "Oh, Renamon... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Guilmon then filled Renamon's womb with his seed, before he fell back onto the bed, along with Renamon, who then wrapped her arms around Guilmon's chest, while his manhood was still inside her, but Guilmon enjoyed the feeling of his cock staying inside her, while Renamon enjoyed the feeling of Guilmon's dick inside her, neither Digimon wanting the feeling to end, before Renamon then said to her mate in a loving tone, as he had satisfied her more than she could ever had imagined. "Thank you for such a wonderful time. I love you, Guilmon."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I love you too, my sexy vixen." Guilmon replied, before they shared another loving kiss.

-End Lemons-

Epilogue: Thanks to Shoutmon and his most intelligent friends, combined with the tech of the timelines, he was able to send the heroic Digimon of each reality back to their proper eras, where they were all greeted by their friends and human partners, who were taken back from their new physical appearances, while the Digidestined were stunned to see Veemon had brought back AquaVeemon with him, but accepted her as a new friend and Veemon's mate.

And just like their human partners, each Digidestined and Tamer soon fell in love.

Tai and Sora wound up after she and Matt broke up, deciding it was better o be friends, before he soon started dating Jun, who wasn't all that bad after she stopped with the fan-girl act.

TK and Kari wound up as they had known each other just as long as Patamon and Gatomon, which hurt Davis a little, but he just wanted Kari to be happy,even if that mean not being his girlfriend.

Seeing Guilmon and Renamon together gave Takato the courage to confess to Rika he cared for her deeply and was surprised when she opened up to him so much, saying she loved him around the time he had saved her from Parisimon's mind control and from falling to her doom off Locomon.

And after several years, they all got married and had children, who grew up into fine younger Digidestined/Tamers, making their parents very proud.

The end.


End file.
